Lee Family : 3 Son
by AnchoFishyMochi
Summary: kehadiran baby taemin makin mewarnai keluarga Lee di hari minggu yang indah ini *masih buruk di summary* -saya publish ulang karena ada masalah- Haehyuk! of course :)


LEE FAMILY : 3 SON

CAST : Donghae, Hyukjae, Henry, Tao, Taemin, Zhoumi, Kris

PAIR : HAEHYUK

SUMMARY : kehadiran baby taemin makin mewarnai keluarga Lee di hari minggu yang indah ini *masih buruk di summary*

Haloo~ kembali lagi dengan sequelnya ^^ seperti biasa, karena masih baru disini, saya ingin kritik dan sarannya

saya minta maaf karena saya menghapus ini sebelumnya :(

gomapta atas saran membuat sequel dan kritikan tentang FF :) saya ini saya minta maaf karena tak bisa membalas review kalian :(

Okey! Cekidot! ^^

.

.

Chrip! Chrip! Chrip!

Suara burung-burung bersautan di kediaman keluarga Lee ini, semua masih tetap tertidur nyenyak dan membuat pulau-pulau dibantal mereka -karena ini adalah hari minggu- hingga…

"oeek! Oeek! Oeek!"

Gubrak!

"aduuh~"

Suara suatu benda/? Jatuh dan suara orang kesakitan terjadi hingga membuat para burung diluar bungkam tak bersuara.

"Minnie~ cup, cup, cup~ anak umma sudah bangun eoh?" ujar namja cantik berambut sweet brown sambil mengambil babynya disebuah tempat tidur bayi dikamar namja itu bersama suaminya.

"aduuh~ hyukkie~ sakit~" ucap Donghae –orang yang jatuh(atau dijatuhkan?)- , Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"siapa suruh kau memelukku? Kau tau kan aku reflek sekali jika mendengar suara baby Minnie menangis?" ucap Hyukjae sambil tetap menenangkan baby teamin atau baby Minnie itu.

Donghae merenggut dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil terseok-seok karena pantatnya yang masih sakit karena insiden jatuh-tak-elit itu.

Hyukjae terkekeh melihat cara berjalan Donghae yang tidak Donghae-ish sekali, Taemin seketika berhenti menangis dan melihat ummanya dengan matanya yang imut.

"eung? Baby Minnie? Kau lapar?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil mengecup hidung mungil Taemin, baby yang berusia kurang lebih 6 bulan hanya tertawa senang walau ia tak tau apa yang diucapkan ummanya.

"cha~ kita ke dapur~!" ujar Hyukjae riang sambil masih memeluk Taemin, baby mungil itu menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Hyukjae.

"ummaaa~ Taeteemm~" seru Henry dan Tao bersama-sama yang melihat Hyukjae serta Taemin masuk ke dapur.

"lho? Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Hyukjae heran, kedua anaknya hanya cengengesan mendengar pertanyaan ummanya.

"nungguin umma masak~" ujar Tao sambil beraegyo imut, Hyukjae tertawa.

"umma, aku saja yang menjaga taetem, sedangkan Tao yang membantu umma memasak." Pinta Henry sambil menggendong Taemin dari pelukan Hyukjae.

"yak! Hyung gak adil! Kenapa hyung enak sekali?!" ujar Tao protes, Henry menyeringai evil khas pamannya –Cho Kyuhyun-

"kekekeke~ aku sudah melakukan itu minggu lalu Zi-panda~" ujar Henry sambil terkekeh jahil dan segera duduk kembali dikursi ruang makan.

Tao cemberut mendengar ucapan hyungnya yang manis dan jahil itu –mungkin jahilnya keturunan dari pamannya- dan berjalan menuju Hyukjae yang tengah mengambil bahan-bahan masakan dari kulkas.

"umma~ Tao-ie bagian yang memotong saja ne?" pinta Tao sambil melakukan buing-buing, Hyukjae tertawa geli dan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Tao.

"umma~ appa dimana?" Tanya Henry yang baru sadar appanya tidak turun bersama ummanya serta Taemin.

"mungkin masih dikamar." Ucap Hyukjae masih sibuk berkutat membuat sarapan pagi, 'dan juga sambil mengaduh sakit disana, kekeke' lanjut hyukjae sambil terkekeh geli mengingat tadi ia menendang jatuh suaminya itu. *poor hae

"hmm~ wangi sekali aromanya~" ujar namja yang tadi diomongankan ternyata sudah berada diruang makan, ia berjalan kearah henry dan mengusap rambut anak itu serta mencium baby Taemin.

"heh? Aroma apa, appa? Kan umma belum menggoreng apapun?" sahut Tao dengan nada polos, Donghae cengo sedangkan Hyukjae terkikik geli.

"appa hidungnya bermasalah mungkin." Celetuk Henry, Tao dan Hyukjae tertawa sedangkan Donghae mendengus kesal 'sifat Kyuevil itu menurun pada anakku' batinnya merana.

.

.

.

.

Gelak tawa terdengar ramai dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Lee Donghae di siang hari yang terik ini, terlihat kedua anak mereka sedang berenang di kolam renang mereka dan menyiprati(?) Donghae yang tengah duduk bersantai sambil mengelus Bada-anjing keluarga mereka yang berwarna putih salju-

"yak! Henry, Tao! Awas kalian ya!" ujar Donghae sebal sambil menyiprati balik mereka dengan selang air yang sedang digunakan Hyukjae menyirami tanaman mereka.

"kyaa~ kau membuatku kaget hae!" ucap Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Donghae cengengesan melihatnya.

Taemin melihat ummanya –karena taemin sedang digendong oleh Hyukjae- dan bunga berwarna pink secara bergantian. Hyukjae yang mengerti itu tersenyum melihat tingkah babynya itu.

"kau suka bunga itu baby Minnie?" ujar Hyukjae sambil mengelus wajah Taemin lembut, Taemin yang mungkin tau –atau ia memang suka tersenyum dan tertawa- tersenyum mendengar suara lembut ibunya.

Hyukjae merunduk dan memetik bunga berwarna pink dan memberikannya ke Taemin, Taemin membulatkan mata melihat bunga pink yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

"namanya bunga Lily Pink baby~" ujar Hyukjae sambil menunjuk bunga yang tengah dipegang Taemin.

Taemin mendongak kearah wajah Hyukjae dan kembali menatap bunga pink itu lalu tertawa senang, Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tawa anaknya itu dan mengecup pipinya.

"woahh~ baby taetem suka bunga lily!" ujar Henry yang melihat adik kecilnya itu memegang bunga lily pink.

Hyukjae serta Taemin tentunya berjalan menuju karpet yang tadi ditempat Donghae dudukyang sekarang menghilang, entah kemana suami Hyukjae itu pergi.

"henry, tao, appa kalian dimana?" Tanya Hyukjae menengok kesana-kemari, ia menaruh baby taemin dikarpet dan baby itu bermain riang dengan bunga-bunga yang tadi ibunya petik untuknya.

"appa masuk kedalam rumah umma." Jawab Tao sambil loncat-loncat diair kolam renang itu.

"eh? Wae?"

"kami membuat baju appa basah~ hehehe" sahut Henry sambil nyengir lucu, Hyukjae mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah jahil kedua anaknya itu.

"henry-ah! Tao-ie! Ada teman kalian!" seru Donghae dari dalam rumah membuyarkan kegiatan Hyukjae serta kedua anaknya itu.

"eh? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Tao sambil masih loncat-loncat didalam air.

"entahlah."

"coba kalian lihat, mungkin teman kalian ingin Tanya pe-er atau sesuatu." Perintah Hyukjae lembut , Henry dan Tao segera menuruti perintah ummanya dan akan keluar dari kolam renang.

"ah, annyeong haseo ahjumma~!" sapa seorang ah bukan dua orang namja yang tingginya nauzubillah untuk anak seumurannya.

"oh! Annyeong Kris-ie!" sapa balik Hyukjae yang melihat namja tampan berambut blonde yang merupakan anak dari Heechul, tetangga sekaligus sahabat Hyukjae itu.

"annyeong ahjumma~ saya Zhoumi~" sapa Namja berambut merah seperti obor olimpiade memperkenalkan dirinya, Hyukjae tersenyum.

"ne, annyeong mimi-ah. Kau temannya Henry kan?" tebak Hyukjae, Zhoumi tersenyum.

"ne ahjumma."

"oh, salah. Kau itu pacarnya Henry kan?" goda Hyukjae, Zhoumi tersenyum malu sedangkan Kris atau Yifan itu terkikik geli.

"ah~ itu nanti ahjumma." Sahut Zhoumi, Hyukjae tertawa.

"lho? Mimi-ge?!" seru Henry kaget saat melihat dua namja yang dikenalnya ada disebelah Hyukjae yang tengah duduk santai denga baby taemin.

"ah! Yifan-ge!" seru Tao melihat namja blonde itu tersenyum manis kearahnya, ia langsung tersipu malu.

Zhoumi dan Kris berpandang dan menyeringai senang melihat tubuh Henry dan Tao hanya dibalut bathrobe –mereka sudah keluar dari kolam renang- *ampun, masih SMP aja kayak gini -_-. Hyukjae yang mengerti arti seringaian itu –karena sudah biasa dengan seringai mesum Donghae- tersenyum dan menggendong Taemin untuk meninggalkan mereka-bersenang-senang XD

"nah, sebaiknya kalian bermain disini ya? Ahjumma mau kedalam dulu, kalau ingin sesuatu bilang ke ahjumma ne?" ujar Hyukjae sambil meningalkan kedua anaknya dan kedua calon menantunya itu dihalaman belakang dan berjalan mauk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

"hae?" sapa Hyukjae, ia melihat Donghae duduk diruang keluarga dan tertawa bak orang gak jelas sambil mengelus bada.

"hm? Ah~ hyukkie~ kemarilah baby! Ada acara lucu!" ajak Donghae, Hyukjae tersenyum dan segera duduk.

Taemin menarik-narik baju Hyukjae, pertanda ia meminta sesuatu. Taemin manatap Bada dengan tatapannya yang polos dan mungkin ia heran ada makhluk berbulu tebal berwarna putih bersih itu.

"hm? Kau mau bermain dengan bada, baby?" Tanya Hyukjae, ia mendekatkan Taemin dengan Bada yang tengah duduk tenang disebelah kaki Donghae.

Taemin duduk manis, masih memerhatikan anjing itu dengan seksama dengan matanya yang bulat polos itu. Entah ada koneksi apa, bada menoleh dan menggonggong senang.

Taemin terkejut dengan gonggongan bada, tapi kemudian ia tertawa senang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba dan mengelus bulu bada.

"liatlah, lucu sekali kan baby kita, hyukkie?" Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah baby mereka yang imut.

"haah~ nyaman sekali rasanya~" Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Donghae dan menutup matanya, Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Hyukjae.

Donghae mengelus-elus rambut Hyukjae, ia menikmati saat-saat romantis dan nyaman ini. Tapi…

"kyaa~ yak! Dasar mesuummm~!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Henry, mereka berdua berpandangan sebentar.

"biar aku lihat hae." Usul Hyukjae, Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"hei! Kau yang curang, mochi! Ini hukumanmu!"

"tidak mauuu~"

Hyukjae semakin heran dengan ucapan namja-namja yang entah sedang melakukan apa dihalaman belakang rumahnya itu.

Hyukjae mengintip dan kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu. Ia melihat Henry yang sedang menutupi dadanya dan menatap tajam Zhoumi, Tao dan Kris hanya tersenyum em, untuk Kris ia bersorak supaya hukuman Henry cepat selesai.

"bermain truth or dare eoh?" gumam Hyukjae, kedua anaknya sudah memakai baju mereka pakai sebelum mereka berenang, entah kapan mereka gantinya.

Mereka lagi-lagi bersorak ramai saat Henry membuka sedikit bagian perut keatasnya, Zhoumi langsung memfotonyaXD

"haah~ hari minggu yang indah~" gumam Hyukjae lagi, ia meninggalkan kedua anaknya serta kedua calon menantunya dan kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk bermanja-manja lagi dengan Donghae.

END!

Hehehe~ mianhae jika END nya disini *bow

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca FF abal ini ^^

*follow : ELFIJI_SJ

*Add : Shafira Ainur Habibah #ketahuan nama aslinya -_-


End file.
